


Series A

by Pink_Polenta



Series: QI daycare centre [1]
Category: QI - Fandom
Genre: Astronomy, Gen, QI, day-care centre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Polenta/pseuds/Pink_Polenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to QI day-care centre, where every day brings new adventures to mister Fry and the kids!</p><p>(Chapters are based on episodes of series A [no, way]. Stephen Fry is the adult who works at the daycarecentre and (most of) the contestants are the kids)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series A

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written by two people and neither are native English.

It was a lovely night at the Qi day-care centre. Night? Yes night. They were having a sleepover, because tonight there was a full moon.  
The kids whose parents had allowed them to spend the night at the centre were all outside looking at the moon as soon as it became visible.  
Stephen went out with marshmallows and sat down beside the kids. 

"Now, how many moons does the earth have?"

Alan smiled and looked at him. 

"One and it's made of cheese"

Stephen smiled back and then broke the news to little Alan.

"Sorry, but there are two moons..."  
“No, there is one.”  
“That’s what we all believe, Rich, but infact there are two.”  
"BUT IT'S CALLED THE MOON!"  
“Thank you, Rich, but there is another moon and it's much smaller than the Moon." 

All the children seemed okay with this, except for Rich who still looked very unconvinced. Stephen thought of another question to ask to distract Rich from the moon dilemma. 

"So, children...how many planets are there?" 

Of course the first one to yell an answer was Alan. 

"Nine!"

Stephen looked at Alan. 

"No, sorry Alan, there are eight planets."   
"No, nine! There are Mars and Pluto and-"   
"Pluto is not a planet Alan..."

Alan looked at Stephen bewildered. 

"But I've always been told that there are nine!"

At this point Bill, Rich and Jeremy were laughing. Stephen declared his mission of distracting the group from moons as accomplished.


End file.
